


What It Looks Like

by michaelLemieux



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service - Fandom
Genre: Gen, M/M, masturbation no mastication, not completely accurate as i did not have my satanic bible with me when this was written, satanist!Charlie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 18:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4070470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michaelLemieux/pseuds/michaelLemieux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie decides it's time to work some magic on his feelings for Eggsy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What It Looks Like

**Author's Note:**

> Don't like Satanic references? Don't read. Don't like Charlie-centric fics? Don't read. Feel free to drop any questions, comments, or concerns in the comments.

The circle was drawn on the floor with a washable chalk, the usual cameras turning a blind eye to this thanks to a short chat with Merlin about 'religious practices' he'd like to keep private. Merlin of course assumed he wanted time to wank without worrying about cameras and allowed him the two hours he asked for. This wasn't an incorrect assumption on Merlin's part, but Charlie was not lying about religious practices being his goal here either.

Charlie had started on his knees, curled forward and crooning at the makeshift chalice and candle he'd managed to acquire. He preferred doing the rituals in their full glory, (sword especially) but one made do with what he was given. As he'd begun to touch himself, however, he'd found his body naturally straightening and bending back over his bent legs. 

His hand stripped his cock with a swift practiced ease and a free hand gripped his favorite knife he'd managed to hold onto. He drug the knife over his chest in a feather light caress, toes curling into his shoulder blades, head tossing against the chalked tile, mussing his impeccably kept hair. 

The words flow through him easily, written in a falsely old dialect though he knew it was written only in the sixties and the humor of the old man behind it always warmed Charlie. He feels the power of the words pulse within his blood, the pseudo incantation streaming from his tongue like gospel, bringing power and form to his will. His hips jerked forward as he chanted, pelvis canting into his hands and blade, the knife nosing along his thigh. 

"Eggsy," he pants when the time comes for his own words to flow. "Eggsy, please, fuck, fuck me hard and wild, wanna feel it for days, wanna taste your cock on my tongue and choke on you, wanna feel you lose it because of me, need to touch you, oh fuck, need to get my hands on that body to feel you, yes, yes, oh fuck--" 

His back arches up off his legs into a graceful arch as he shudders under the force of orgasm, the knife slicing into the top of his thigh where his hand had tensed and pushed it down. This sends another spasm through Charlie, a moan of Eggsy's name falling from his lips. 

Something clatters behind Charlie, and his neck twists sharply to an almost unnatural angle to catch sight of the intruder. 

Eggsy shudders in the doorway, looking down at Charlie with come and blood mingling on his skin, lying in a chalk sigil with flaming candle and chalice on a makeshift alter. 

"Eggy," Charlie drawls, the inhuman distortion of his body intensifying as he brings himself up by lifting first his shoulders and stomach then his head to twist and spin on his knees to face Eggsy. 

"I was just about to clean up," he says like it's a perfectly normal thing to be caught doing, voice still wavering a bit from the orgasm a few moments prior.

Eggsy starts to stammer a question, hand raising to point, but Charlie cuts him off with a sharp, "Don't ask if you're afraid of the answer." 

Eggsy sneers at that, glowering at Charlie. "You're a fuckwit, Charlie, I'm not scared. You think this would make me scared of you? Fuck off." 

A grin splits Charlie's face and he chuckles. 

"Eggy, you shouldn't say that. I'll curse you if you aren't careful." 

Eggsy rolls his eyes. "You've been cursing me this whole time, if it was going to work it would have already." 

Charlie shakes his head and turns his body back to the altar, blowing out the candle and swallowing down the liquid in his chalice with a short grimace. He reaches towards his bed and pulls down a box of tissues, cleaning up the blood and come on his legs and belly. 

Eggsy is meanwhile occupied with the chalk drawn pentacle on the shared floor. Charlie busies himself with cleaning up, allowing Eggsy to look on. He wasn't ashamed of his practices and he was content in the knowledge his spell had worked. 

Eggsy shakes his head and goes to the back of the barracks to shower, ignoring Charlie. They continued on as they always had, biting banter and competitive wrassling. Charlie no longer hid his appraising looks on Eggsy (not that they were well hidden) and Eggsy slowly warmed to them, if not returned them on occasion. Eventually, when they were alone together, Charlie moved on Eggsy, taking a kiss by force, and instead of beating him, Eggsy patiently allowed it and reciprocated. Charlie was content with that one kiss and his heightened confidence in himself that he could have that of Eggsy, allowed him to push through to the final three. Eggsy noted the change offhandedly and still hated Charlie, but found him a bit less incorrigible and horrid. 

When the time came to choose between Kingsman and his well being, the choice was obvious to Charlie. 

"Fuck no!" he shouts at his captor, the tenor of his voice rippled with fear. 

He strained with all his might against the bonds holding him to the tracks (later discovered to be a moot point) and listened with false guilt as Arthur spat on him. He walks the tunnels of the station till he comes up on a street and thoroughly enjoys his renewed freedom with a night of revelry followed by a collapse into his own bed. 

The next day he is propositioned by his family to 'save the world' and finds himself agreeing with Valentine's proposal. Like a roach he would escape the death of the world. 

It was fitting.


End file.
